


Limerence

by runicmagitek



Series: Aerti Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: In the lull of their travels, they share dreams they'll never have, but at least they have each other to bask in.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - girl talk / limerence: the state of being infatuated with another person

The arid heat dissipated after dusk and a chill swept through the desert. Torches lined each path and framed doorways throughout Cosmo Canyon, but it was the central bonfire which burned the brightest. Twilight lingered in the skies—not late enough to warrant retiring for the evening. Those who still stirred gathered around that bonfire for warmth and company alike.

As for Tifa, she sat with the others out of habit. Others talked and Tifa held her tongue. Who would even listen to her—truly listen—when it came to her worries of what lied ahead?

Not in Cosmo Canyon, but further down the road to a once quaint town she used to call home.

_It_ _’s not home, anymore,_ she thought, eyes glued to the flames. _There_ _’s nothing left there._

It didn’t matter. There were grander matters to focus on and Tifa’s self-induced worries weren’t one of them.

“It’s really pretty, isn’t it?”

That voice shook Tifa free from her musings. Craning her head back, she found Aeris bent at the hip and smiling from above.

“I’ve never seen a fire this big before,” she continued.

“Been a while since I have,” Tifa replied. “Almost forgot what it was like.”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

She hitched her breath—how could she ever say no to Aeris?

“Of course not.”

Patting the available space next to her, Tifa scooted over to allow Aeris room. She sat back on her heels, smoothing out her dress with a content sigh.

“I never thought it would get this cold out in the desert at night.” Aeris lifted her open palms to the flames. “Thankfully the people here are better prepared than we are. I would freeze to death if it wasn’t for this place!”

Tifa smiled to herself. _I would have kept you warm._

“You know what I’ve always wanted?” Aeris mentioned.

“What’s that?”

“A nice, long, hot bath. Not a shower just to clean up, but something to soak in and enjoy.” She giggled. “It’s silly, isn’t it?”

Tifa shook her head. “No. Far from it.”

“That’s good, at least.” A dreamy sigh left her. “All I ever had growing up was a rickety shower, both in the labs and the slums. I’ve overheard women above in Midgar gabbing about trips to luxurious spas. I could never afford such a thing, but that’s what dreams are for, right?”

“It _does_ sound decadent.”

“Wish we could do that now.”

Blush splashed across her face. “ _We_?”

“Yeah! Why would I hog that all for myself when I can share it?”

The thought of sitting beside Aeris in a steamy, aromatic bath stuffed Tifa’s already busy mind.

“T-that’s really kind of you,” she uttered.

“Besides, you deserve something nice.”

If her face burned any further, she’d overwhelm the bonfire. “You think so?”

“Know so! Hmm, I wonder… what else could we do?”

“What else?”

“I’ve heard of ladies getting their nails painted pretty colors.”

“I’m not sure I could do that…. I always snagged mine on everything back in 7th Heaven.”

“But it would be fun to do for even a night.” Aeris examined her nails. “I think I’d do something pink.”

_Pink always suits you._ “I don’t know what I would do.”

“How about red? Something to compliment your eyes?”

_Compliment_ _… my eyes? More like my face at this rate._ “Um… yeah. Maybe red.”

“What would you want to do, Tifa?”

She pried her sights away from her unsightly nails to settle onto Aeris, who knelt beside her with immense interest. How could she not entertain her with an answer?

“Well, all of that _does_ sound nice, but… I would love to have my hair styled.”

Aeris cocked her head. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve never been good with doing it on my own. My mother used to do it for me as a kid, but that was it. I’m happy if I can pull it back and keep it in one place.” She shrugged. “It’s practical, I guess. Still… it would be nice to try something different.”

Tifa stared at the fire, trying not to submerge into those tragic memories. What would a fancy hairstyle even accomplish now? It sure as hell wasn’t going to knock ShinRa down.

Something shifted behind her. Tifa shot upright and peered back; Aeris sat there undoing the ties to Tifa’s low ponytail.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Aeris offered her usual, soft smile. “What do you think? Doing your hair for you.”

“Y-you don’t need to do that—”

“Nope, but I want to. Besides, I’m used to doing it on my own. It’ll be fun with play with someone else’s hair!” She paused. “If that’s okay with you, that is.”

Drawing in a shaky breath, Tifa nodded. “Yeah. I’d love for you to do that.” She turned back to center and buried her blushing face into her palms. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“You’re welcome,” Aeris said, the words warmer than the bonfire itself.

Gentle, yet talented hands combed through her long locks. The tension in her shoulders alleviated. When was the last time someone brushed her hair, even with nimble fingers threading through? Such knowledge was lost even for Tifa.

She longed to melt into Aeris’ arms. That earthy scent amidst her filled Tifa’s lungs until her heart skipped a beat. It was enough to erase the worries of tomorrow and the dangers awaiting from beyond. All she focused on was Aeris and her touch.

A soft melody slipped in, almost close enough to tickle Tifa’s neck. She memorized the tune Aeris hummed, all in time with the motion of her hands. Aeris sifted her fingers through Tifa’s hair until they flowed like water. She twisted sections, twirling locks within consistent patterns in her descent.

How could she have possibly known such an act was divine? It left Tifa longing for more—for that steamy bath, for those delicate manicures. If it meant basking in Aeris, then she wanted it.

_When did this happen?_ she mused to herself. _When did I start falling for you?_

“There we go!”

Tifa fluttered her eyes and looked back to Aeris. She clapped her hands upon completion and flashed a grin.

“I hope you like it!”

Pawing gently at her hair, Tifa swept it over her shoulder to indulge in the loose, yet magnificent herringbone braid.

“I’m kind of jealous,” Aeris confessed. “Your hair is so thick that it holds well on its own. I feel like I need to fight with mine to even get half as good as that.”

Tifa held the braid to her heart. “This is beautiful, Aeris. Just like you.”

When silence hung between them, Tifa pried her eyes from her hair to spot Aeris. She gazed upon her with a tenderness similar to that demonstrated in the braid.

“You’re too kind,” Aeris whispered.

“I mean it. Truly.”

Swift arms enveloped Tifa. She hitched her breath and steadied herself. A chuckle graced her lips as she returned the embrace to Aeris.

“Thank you,” Aeris spoke into her hair.

Tifa clung to her as if her life depended on it. “Thank _you_.”


End file.
